


As the World Caves In

by tiifalockhart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Doomsday, End of the World, F/M, matt maltese, song: as the world caves in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: If Final Fantasy VII had a bad ending. (Listen to As the World Caves in by Matt Maltese)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	As the World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since listening to As the World Caves in, I was overcome with the desire to write something that could fit well with the song. While listening isn't mandatory, I believe that the best experience comes from listening to it before/during reading. I really hope you all enjoy it.

Sephiroth was undefeatable. 

The team had fought for so long, for so many days, months, _years_ , and in the end, it was for nothing. When Aerith was nearly fatally injured, that’s where their loss began. She could survive, at the cost of being heavily weakened and nearly paralyzed in her lower body. With quick use of leftover materia from Tifa, she survived barely. 

Since then, the fight against Sephiroth was hard. Making it to the Northern Crater was nearly impossible. They managed to scrape by when facing Sephiroth for the final time, but it was pointless. They ran out of time.

Meteor began to fall into Midgar. They could only watch in horror as the Lifestream fought it off until it was inevitably defeated. Aerith didn’t have enough strength to use Holy, especially since Sephiroth still blocked it. 

It was the end of the world. Meteor would destroy the world, and nothing would be left in this void. 

Cloud couldn’t remember much of their final days. He remembered that he agreed to take care of Aerith until the end. They solemnly returned to the church in the slums, Aerith wished to speak to the planet one last time before the meteor impacted the Earth _and to set her grief aside_. Cloud spent a lot of time thinking about where it all went wrong. Maybe if he did this, maybe if he did that… Maybe if he did _something_ , things would be different. The guilt was beginning to build up as he continued to think about it. Not only did he fail himself, his friends, Zack… He failed the _entire world_. It made him sick. 

He found it hard to look in mirrors or reflections, he couldn’t look Aerith in the eye anymore. Cloud was finding it hard to face the consequences of his failure. He remembered that there was almost nowhere he could look where he was reminded of his failure. _The papers say it’s doomsday_. He couldn’t face the truth, no matter how many times he was reminded. There had to be something they could do, right?

Aerith tried to reassure and comfort him, even if it was nearly impossible. She would say things like “We did everything we could,” or “It will be okay.” Cloud remembered that there was really nothing she could say that would make him feel better, though. Honestly, he partially blamed her, which he hated about himself. It wasn’t her fault, it was out of her control as well, but had she not gotten injured, or perhaps if she hadn’t survived, there was more they could have done more. His mind made him sick, these thoughts plagued his mind every day until the end. 

He remembered since the beginning of the end, he had taken care of Aerith as much as he could. There was no point in working, no point in eating for himself, no point in doing anything other than taking care of Aerith. He sacrificed every single thing for Aerith so that she could live comfortably until the end. He didn’t know if it was because of love, or the built-up guilt he’d been carrying since the Temple of Ancients. 

He remembered their final day together. Aerith suggested that they wear something nice since they won’t be able to again. Cloud’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought. _They put their final suit on. They paint their fingernails_. Aerith explained it as “ _going out in style_.” When they stared in the mirror together, Cloud felt his heart sinking as he reached down to hold Aerith’s hand tightly. 

_We creep up on extinction_. That day had to have been the longest day Cloud had ever experienced. All the shops were closed, there were no restaurants opened, all of Midgar seemed to be mourning for their future. There was nothing to do but sit and wait. The feeling of sickness never left Cloud as he waited for the meteor to collide with the Earth. 

Cloud remembered that Aerith guided him up on top of the roof of the church. Up there, they could clearly see the meteor closing in. _I pull your arms right in_. He embraced Aerith tightly. He wasn’t sure if it was because of fear, guilt, or love anymore. All of his emotions blurred together, as well as his memories. 

He watched his life like a movie before his eyes. Every single one of his memories, from living in Nibleheim to just a couple of days ago played out for him. He remembered everyone in his life. Mom… Zack… Tifa… He thought about his teammates. Barret… Cid… Vincent… Yuffie… Nanaki… Reeve and Cait Sith… He wondered what they were doing now. What was Barret telling Marlene? 

He even remembered his enemies. Rufus… Those Turks… Sephiroth… He should have been angry when he thought about Sephiroth, but he could no longer muster up the energy. Cloud missed his mom so much at that moment, but he was thankful she wouldn’t have to experience this. 

While he was thinking, he could hear Aerith next to him. She was crying. He stared down at her. There was nothing he could say that would make this situation any better. She wept and shook under his arms. Aerith couldn’t face their fate anymore, her face was hidden in his neck. 

Cloud couldn’t pull his gaze away from the meteor. All of his regrets and guilt began to creep up on him as he held Aerith, carefully rocking her back and forth. 

_And here it is…_

_Our final night alive._

_And as the Earth runs to the ground, oh girl…_

Cloud’s eyes widened at the sight of the impact. The desert that went out to the horizon was replaced by the meteor. The Earth shook violently from the impact, the plates above the slums beginning to crumble and fall onto the city below them. The ground in the desert surrounding the meteor rose high into the sky, creating quite the spectacle, until a blinding light replaced the fire and dust in the air. 

Cloud remembered holding Aerith tightly, refusing to let go as he gripped onto her, shielding her eyes from the sight. He listened to the cries of the people in the slums, he felt Aerith’s tears on his chest and her shaky hands gripping onto his shirt, he could taste his own sweat and tears as he watched the destruction of his only home. He couldn’t move at all, he could only watch as the light began to engulf everything as it expanded. 

He watched the ground dissolve as the light got closer to them, wincing from how bright it was. At the last moment, he shut his eyes tightly and braced for impact, gripping Aerith tighter for the last time. 

And then, There was nothing. Everything was dark. Nothing was left behind in the end. A destroyed world, void of life, was all that was left. 

The last thing Cloud would ever experience was holding Aerith in his arms until his dying breath. 

_As the world caves in…_


End file.
